


When the Dam Breaks

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: When Gabriel tries to have Luka escorted away it's the final straw for Adrien. Both Adrien and Luka have had enough of Gabriel's attitude.





	When the Dam Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

“Adrien! What on Earth do you think you’re doing?” Gabriel shouted, glaring at his son and the young man at his side. 

Adrien’s lips twitched and he tightened his hold on Luka’s hand shifting his grip on his overnight bag. “Exactly what you said. I’m taking out the trash.” 

Luka squeezed Adrien’s hand back fighting the urge to say anything. Adrien had wanted to do this for himself but god if he didn’t want to toss in a few choice words of his own. 

Gabriel for once looked taken aback. “You’re going to have to be more direct. I don’t see how me kicking your friend out leads to you with a duffle bag on your shoulder.”

Adrien arched a brow. “You don’t? Let me explain. You called Luka trash and you want him gone.” He paused, reigning in his voice; willing himself to stay composed. “Conversely, you treat me like trash so you really must want me gone, too.” There’s a shrug of his shoulders. “So I’m taking out the trash - all of it. Let’s go, Luka.”

Turning away from his father Adrien starts for the door. Luka is quietly following after only to stop. He’s let go of the blond’s hand only to catch Gabriel’s wrist and glare at him. There’s only so much that Luka can take and Gabriel has hurt Adrien far too much and gotten away with it. No fuck that. It ends today. 

“Let Go!” Gabriel hisses trying to wrench his hand free. But Luka stays firm, he won’t let go.

“Adrien, go ahead and wait at the gate for a sec. I’ll be right out.”

Adrien frowns but he knows Luka can hold his own, especially without Gorilla or Nathalie here so he’s nodding. “If you’re not at the gate in ten I’m coming back in with an officer.” 

“Sure thing,” Luka responds, tone reassuring and warm; his eyes cool and focused never once leaving Gabriel. The musician is listening for that door to open and close again before he says anything. “Look, you don’t like me and I sure as hell don’t like you but I’m not going to stand by and let you keep hurting Adrien. You caged him up here for so long. Let him go.” 

Gabriel is glaring down at him before wrenching his wrist free of Luka’s slacking grip. “He’s my son. I know what’s best for him.”

“Bullshit. You know what’s best for you. Don’t pretend for a goddamned minute that you give a flying fuck about Adrien. He’s so much more than a trophy and doll to perform for you! We’re leaving and if you ever lay a hand on him again, I will make you regret it in ways you can’t even imagine.” 

And Gabriel swears for an instant the room took on a chill. That Luka’s face changed. That it became something frightening and sinister. He’d swear that when Luka smiled as he drew back he saw a flash of - fangs? And his eyes - his eyes looked inhuman. It was enough to leave him shaken, dumbfounded, and speechless as the young man quickly left to meet the now liberated blond at the gates to take him home.


End file.
